A Rider's Legacy
by Rurikredwolf
Summary: basically, a fic telling of the original Eragon's journey and his role in ending the draconic war. first Eragon fic, so don't come after me if a mess up on a few things.


**This is my first Eragon fic, and I may not know some of the details (laziness and don't really feel like re-reading the books for the 22****nd**** time). To those who have been following the Memories and Final Stand stories, do not worry; I have not discontinued them. So, any constructive criticism and help would be helpful. And before I start this…the fic may have a lot of humor at certain points (like the Fullmetal Alchemist series). And I apologize if the beginning of this chapter does seem boring, but I am not good with beginnings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, nor will I ever will.**

Two years have past since Galbatorix's reign of terror ended by the hands of Eragon and Saphira. Murtagh and Thorn have been freed of their bonds and though it took time, they were welcome within the land of the Varden.

Oromis and Glaedr were still alive, but no one knew how much longer they would last, since they were both, in human years, around 95. Ayra had been killed by Galbatorix in the final battle, due to the fact she was impaled by his sword that was meant for Eragon's chest. Islanzadi was furious at everyone who disturbed her mourning, but she eventually calmed down.

As for Saphira, she and Thorn fell in love and became mates, eventually giving birth to three eggs, which was amazing since it was rare that a dragon ever had more than two eggs. She had grown at a height of 24ft at the shoulders and 37ft in length, making her dwarf any elf three times over. Thorn was only a bit bigger since he was a male.

The third egg, which was led up to be an emerald male, turned out to be a female, much to the shock of everyone. What was even more shocking, was the fact that she hatch for not an elf, or human, but Orik, making him the first dwarf to become a rider. Not only that, but he had become king of the dwarves three months before that happened.

As for Eragon, he had become a scholar, finding himself lost in scrolls from time to time. However, that did not stop him from training his magic and sword for five hours straight every day. His brown hair had gotten a bit longer and there was almost no way anyone could tell he was once human, not elf.

And the fact that he had a lot of girls following him wherever he went didn't help too much with his reading and training. Like last week; he had been walking towards the library when he had noticed a crowd of them following him to there, and he really didn't feel like being disturbed that day. So he called down Saphira and she scared them away, leaving him in peace for about three days.

He was heading towards the elven library that had been reconstructed and all of the scrolls returned after the war. Before he headed in, he made sure he was not being followed, and when it looked safe enough, he headed inside.

He now wished he had never slain Galbatorix, since everyone wanted his blessing for their child and it had earned him unnecessary fame that he never wanted. He disappeared for a month and a half, hoping it would make people stop asking too many things. It turns out that the exact opposite happened.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he was about to walk inside when he heard someone call his name. Cursing in elven, he turned around and sighed in relief. It was Orik who was running towards him on his short, dwarven legs. And from the look on his face, it looked like he was upset about something.

"Orik, how fare you today?" Eragon greeted politely, since he didn't want to upset the dwarven king.

"Eragon, ye have some explaining to do!" Orik growled as he approached Eragon. He only came up to Eragon's waist, but it was a bad idea to underestimate a dwarf, since they possessed strength that could rival three well fit men.

"What happened now?" Eragon sighed. It could only mean a few things that the dwarf would blame something on him for, and from the look on his face, he had a good idea what it was.

"Your dragon's son is trying to steal her! You better have a talk with him, since he will only listen to you and Thorn, and he's away!" the dwarf almost shouted. Eragon knew why he was brining this up, since he treated Ysera, his dragon's name, as the daughter he never had. Basically, he turned over protective when she turned six months old, which was the time dragons could mate.

"Orik, no matter how much I talk to Neltherion, it will only delay the inevitable. He fell in love with her and there is nothing we can do to stop it, and since dragons are scarce and it would be weird to have him mate with his sister, we should encourage it, instead of turning it away." Eragon spoke wisely. He had turned into a person of wisdom after the war, and he had become a representative for the elves a short time ago.

"Aye…it's just that…she's the only thing I've had close to a child. It's hard to let 'em go," Orik said somberly, "Sorry to waste your time, Shadeslayer." With that, Orik walked off, muttering on what he would do if he had hatchings to watch over.

Eragon chuckled at the comment before turning and entering the library. There were thousands of scrolls in the huge building, and Eragon walked over to the 'History' section and started to look for something he hasn't read yet.

After an hour, he was about to give up when he found something that he had never noticed before. There were about fifty scrolls with the label 'A Rider's Legacy', and Eragon wondered how the hell he could have missed that.

Picking one, he unrolled it and it had a caption on it:

_To the reader,_

_You have stumbled across the scroll of my life, and my apparent legacy of being the first Dragon Rider and hero of the war against the dragons. If you choose to read, you will learn of the true story behind the 'Legend'. But, be warned, for some things may not seem natural as you begin to read…._

_I suppose I should begin when I first found him…_

_-Eragon_

Eragon couldn't believe his eyes; he held the first Eragon's life in his own hands! Looking around for somewhere nearby to sit, he found s chair that he also had never noticed next to the scrolls and began to read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bodies laid everywhere on a scorched plain to the east of the Hadarac Desert. They were both elves and dragons, and they had been fighting a week's long battle for dominance over this region.

However, the battle was far from over. What had not been killed from their wounds or another fought the opposing force with enough ferocity that it would even scare away the strongest of wills.

In the midst of the battle, an elf was fighting a black dragon with his life. He had long blonde hair that was matted with blood, and not just his own. His once shining chain mail was now cracked and blood stains were splattered along the length. A torn green cape hung uselessly on his back, ripped by multiple talons of dragons.

The black dragon snapped at the elf's head, but narrowly missed his target due to the lighting reflexes by the elf. The elf retaliated by swinging his long sword at the great beast's head, glancing at the horns.

The dragon's tail came around and struck him in the chest, sending him in a puddle of blood and dirt. The wind knocked out of him, he had no time to react as the dragon's talons raked across his back, sending pure agony through the elf's body.

Eyes gleaming red, the dark beast prepared a ball of pure flame in its mouth. Closing his eyes, the elf waited for the scorching agony to come. However, that's when a giant stone hammer flew at the dragon's head and cracked it's skull with a loud bang.

"Eragon, are ye alright, lad?" a gruff voice asked as a hand appeared in front of the elf's face.

"Urick, what are you…?" Eragon asked as he took his hand and was pulled to his feet. Urick was a dwarf, which was unusual to see one above ground, much less in this war. The dwarf was only here since he had found Eragon as a child, living in the Beor Mountains on his own. Urick had saved him from a giant boar, and took him in as his 'son'. He had a large golden beard and green eyes, along with a suit of leather armor and a bow. On his back, he had a type of sheath to put his hammer there if he ran out of arrows or if a foe came to close.

"I'm here since ye are not quite a warrior yet, and ye also can't take much more from the look of yer condition." Urick explained as he pointed at Eragon's wounds.

"I can't just take a break while my friends and allies die!" Eragon protested as he tried to get up, but the dwarf placed his foot on his chest to keep him from rising.

"I never said you couldn't help, lad! This is why I brought this!" Urick said as he took off his bow and gave it to the elf.

"But, I thought…" Eragon began as he took the bow from his foster father's hands.

"Don't ye remember who taught ye to fight? I'll be fine! As fer you…I spotted a cliff that is a perfect area for ye to fire from." The dwarf said as he pointed to a small hill that ended in a cliff overlooking the desert. The path to the hill was full of trees and Eragon doubted he would be spotted there.

"What are ye waiting for?! These dragons aren't gonna ignore us forever!" Urick called out as he grabbed his hammer from next to the fallen dragon and charged into the battle to aid the rest of the army.

Bow in hand, Eragon rushed as fast as he could with his wounds to where Urick pointed. He entered the woods, and after a few moments, became lost due to the thickness of the area, which did not seem like much from the outside.

Cursing to himself, Eragon desperately looked around for an exit so he could try again. That's when he heard something moving from directly behind him. He whirled around and had his bow ready and when he didn't see anything, he lowered it slightly.

That was until he looked up. He couldn't see what it was that moved, but it looked like a large shadow moving rapidly to the right. Despite his instincts screaming at him not to follow it, he ran after it.

Not even five seconds past until he lost it. Cursing to himself once more, he held his bow in front of him and crept in the direction it was going. Every step he took was followed by a crunch by the drying leaves below him. After a moment, he saw an exit marked by a path leading to the edge of the cliff he needed to be.

By now, he was panting both from his wounds and fear as he carefully stepped onto the path and pointed his bow in every direction known before going up the cliff. As soon as he left the woods, he immediately jumped back in.

On the very edge of the cliff, something oval laid on the soft grass that was on the cliff. Eragon knew it was an egg, and expected its parents to come down any second now. He lied in the shadows, waiting for something to show up. When 10 minutes passed and nothing came, Eragon slowly walked towards it.

As he got closer, he could tell that it was white and was 7 inches in length and 4 inches in width. Now he stood directly over it and glancing around to make sure that nothing was nearby, he picked it up, and then almost dropped it from shock.

In his hand, he held a dragon's egg. He faintly remembered seeing a sketch of one last month and it looked almost exactly the same. The egg was smooth and looked healthy, and Eragon turned it around a few times to see if there were any cracks.

A few seconds after he turned it around the 3rd time, he heard a loud growl and something move behind him. Eragon had little time to react as a large shadow rammed into him and flung him off the cliff and down towards the sand, egg still firmly held in his arms….

**Uhh…I think this may be the best thing I wrote so far in my life. Anyway, as for the green egg being a girl and Orik being the rider, I was like 'hmm…sure, why not!? It may happen!' and before you start yelling at me, it took me quite a while to figure out who was to be the one killed by Galbatorix. And since I think Ayra is pretty close to a sue and I needed Murtagh for later, she was voted by my friend who has read the book about twice as much as me. Sorry to all Ayra fans. And I may have messed up on the details regarding some of the things, so don't flame me about that. Lastly, this is what happened to Eragon the Elf in my POV, and I'm going to continue it that way. Don't bother reviewing if your gonna flame me, since they don't faze me too much.**

**Merry Christmas to all, and to all don't ask for an update until after Christmas.**


End file.
